Sunday Morning
by Mochiraito
Summary: Sang Kura-kura dan Sang Anjing yang dipertemukan Sang Burung Gereja dalam sunyinya pagi di kuil. Summary kacau.


.

_**SUNDAY MORNING**_

_Presented by: Kagami Hikari_

_Sang Kura-kura dan Sang Anjing yang dipertemukan Sang Burung Gereja dalam sunyinya pagi di kuil. Summary kacau._

_Persona 3 ya punya ATLUS_

.

* * *

.

_Hidup ini memang penuh tantangan dan butuh perjuangan untuk melewatinya._

_Meskipun begitu, setiap jiwa yang hidup di dunia ini pasti bisa melewatinya jika mau berusaha._

_Seekor kura-kura yang mengutuki hidupnya karena penyakit yang dideritanya._

_Seekor anjing misterius yang tak pernah menatap dengan mata mengasihani dan merendahkan._

_Mereka bertemu dibimbing oleh seekor burung gereja kecil._

.

* * *

_**Kagami Hikari Presents:**_

_**SUNDAY MORNING**_

_Sang Kura-kura dan Sang Anjing yang dipertemukan Sang Burung Gereja dalam sunyinya pagi di kuil._

_**

* * *

**_

.

_Matahari kecil bersinar di balik awan kelam_

_Memberikan cahaya cerah yang menyenangkan_

_Menghangatkan suasana dan hati_

_Membuat semua orang tersenyum_

.

_Burung gereja berwarna cokelat terbang dengan ceria_

_Suaranya yang merdu begitu menyenangkan_

_Membawa banyak cerita_

_Yang diceritakannya pada sang kura-kura_

.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi namun kurus sedang menapaki tangga menuju sebuah kuil dengan langkah lambat. Tangannya yang kosong saling beradu untuk menciptakan kehangatan di pagi yang dingin itu, tampaknya kemeja katun bermotif belang-belang miliknya tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil. Namun sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya menampakkan seraut kesedihan.

Langkah demi langkah, akhirnya dia pun sampai di puncak tangga. Pemandangan di sekitarnya adalah kuil yang terbuat dari batu dan kayu dengan beberapa pohon meneduhkan suasana, juga ada sebuah bak pasir lengkap dengan _playground_ untuk anak-anak yang masih terawat baik, tak lupa sepasang bangku taman yang berada di bawah naungan pohon yang cukup rindang. Masih dengan langkah lambat, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah salah satu bangku taman itu kemudian duduk di sana.

Tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap darinya, dia hanya duduk di sana dalam kesunyian pagi yang indah. Kelopak matanya terpejam, mencoba mengkhayati suasana yang tenang itu. Sebuah suara langkah kaki membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Heii!" panggil seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat

"Ah, ternyata kau. Halo." dia membuka matanya dan menyapa anak itu.

Anak itu tersenyum ke arah sang pemuda. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat digelung di belakang kedua telinganya dengan sebuah pengikat rambut berwarna _pink_. Mata cokelatnya menatap pemuda itu dengan ceria.

"Kau masih ingat namaku kan?" tanya gadis kecil itu

"Tentu saja, Maiko!" pemuda itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecil bernama Maiko

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Aku punya seorang teman!" seru Maiko dengan ceria

"Wah, benarkah? Itu hebat! Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda kurus itu sambil kembali menduduki bangku taman

"Namanya Kak Minato! Orangnya saaaangat baik! Kak Minato mau mendengarkan ceritaku, terus mentraktirku makan takoyaki, lalu membelikanku minuman kesukaanku!" Maiko bercerita

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya."

"Yang pasti orangnya sangat baik!" kata Maiko sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Ya ampun! Bisa-bisa aku telat!" seru Maiko tiba-tiba. "Sampai nanti!"

Pemuda itu menatap sayu pada gadis kecil dengan yang penuh semangat melambaikan tangan padanya. Sebelum akhirnya membalas lambaian tangan gadis kecil itu.

.

_Seekor burung gereja cokelat,_

_Terbang sambil menuntun temannya, sang anjing pada sang kura-kura_

_Mereka membawa cerita dari dunia padanya_

_Serta mendengarkan cerita sang kura-kura_

.

"Heeeii baju belaaang!" Maiko melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda pucat yang baru saja sampai di kuil itu

"Halo," pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil membalas lambaian tangan Maiko

"Kau ingat temanku yang kuceritakan kemarin?" tanya Maiko penuh semangat. Pemuda kurus berbalut kemeja katun belang itu mengangguk lemah. "Dia orangnya!" gadis itu berdiri membelakangi seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut biru tua dengan model emo. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, dan ia mengenakan seragam SMA, tepatnya Gekkoukan High School.

"Jadi, siapa kau?" tanya pemuda berbaju garis-garis itu pada teman Maiko

"Namaku Arisato Minato, aku teman Maiko." pemuda bernama Minato itu tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang! Ada anime yang ingin kutonton!" seru Maiko sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Dah Kak Minato! Dah baju belang!" gadis kecil itu berlari menjauhi dua pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Syukurlah, Maiko memiliki teman sepertimu," pemuda yang dipanggil baju belang tersenyum pada Minato. Kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Minato sendirian di kuil itu.

.

_Sang kura-kura yang hidup sendirian_

_Menginginkan seorang teman untuk berbagi keluh kesah_

_Seorang teman yang bisa bercerita dan mendengarkan_

_Namun, tak mudah datang dan pergi layaknya sang burung gereja muda_

.

Kamiki Akinari, itulah nama nama dari pemuda berbaju belang itu. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan kurus serta kulitnya yang pucat membuat dirinya terlihat ringkih dan lemah. Meskipun Akinari tak suka mengutarakannya secara langsung, tapi itu benar. Akinari memang lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan. Bahkan ia sendiri pun kaget saat mendapati dirinya masih bisa hidup saat terbangun dari tidurnya setiap pagi.

Tak ada yang pernah menjadi temannya. Semuanya menjauh karena penyakit yang diderita Akinari. Karena itulah Akinari lebih memilih berada di atas tempat tidur di kamarnya yang membosankan ketimbang berjalan-jalan di luar rumah atau nongkrong-nongkrong di mall seperti pemuda lain seusianya.

Tapi, hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna di saat ia bertemu dengan teman pertamanya, Maiko. Gadis kecil itu membawa begitu banyak perubahan bagi Akinari. Akinari senang mendengarkan cerita Maiko. Ia juga senang melihat berbagai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Maiko saat menceritakan berbagai hal. Ia senang dengan julukan yang diberikan Maiko padanya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

.

Akinari, seperti biasa, sedang duduk di bangku panjang di Kuil Naganaki menikmati suasana pagi. Seperti biasa, tak ada orang lain di sana. Meskipun begitu, ia cukup menikmati kesendiriannya, dengan begitu setidaknya ia bisa menghindar dari tatapan merendahkan dari orang lain yang dialamatkan padanya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menunggu kedatangan Maiko. Ia ingin mendengar cerita-cerita baru dari gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu.

Kali ini untuk menunggu kedatangan Maiko, ia membawa sebuah buku tulis dan sebuah pulpen berwarna merah. Pemuda berbaju belang itu sudah berencana untuk menuliskan sesuatu dalam buku catatan yang dibawanya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di gendang teling Akinari. Langkah terburu-buru yang pastinya bukan milik manusia. Langkah-langkah kaki itu lebih mirip dengan langkah kaki hewan ketimbang manusia.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, seekor anjing berbulu putih berlari ke arah altar menggonggong keras. Akinari memandang anjing itu. Kelihatannya anjing itu adalah anjing yang pintar. Anjing putih itu menatap Akinari dengan mata merahnya yang berkilat jenaka, kemudian menghampiri pemuda yang tengah duduk itu dengan cepat.

"Halo anjing kecil!" sapa Akinari

"Guk!" balas anjing itu

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Mana majikanmu?" tanya Akinari sambil menepuk puncak kepala anjing itu. Anjing itu tak membalas.

Tiba-tiba saja anjing itu menyambar pulpen merah dari tangan Akinari yang lain. Karena kaget, Akinari tak sempat menarik kembali pulpennya yang kini ada di mulut anjing itu. Belum sempat Akinari berbuat apa-apa, anjing itu sudah pergi menuruni tangga kuil.

"Hei! Anjing kecil! Tunggu!" seru Akinari

Tapi, anjing itu sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya. Akinari hanya memandangi anjing putih yang sedang berlari menuruni tangga kuil dengan sebuah pulpen merah di mulutnya. Ia tidak mengejar anjing itu, karena ia tahu, ia tak akan bisa mengejarnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk itu.

.

_Sang anjing dan sang kura-kura beradu pandang_

_Bantuanlah yang dibutuhkan sang kura-kura_

_Sang anjing mendengarkan dan berikrar dalam hati,_

"_Aku pasti akan membantumu!"_

.

Minggu pagi, seorang pemuda berambut emo berjalan dengan santai ke arah kuil. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin pergi ke kuil itu. Jadi, pagi itu Arisato Minato menaiki tangga Kuil Naganaki dengan perlahan.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kelabu yang dikenalnya sebagai teman Maiko. Atau setidaknya seseorang yang dipanggil 'Baju Belang' oleh Maiko. Dan tampaknya pemuda pucat itu tak melihat Minato.

"Halo," sapa Minato

Pemuda berbaju belang itu menatap Minato. "Halo," balasnya. "Bukankah kau teman Maiko?"

Minato mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kamiki Akinari itu

"Apakah kau melihat pulpenku?" tanya Akinari

"Pulpen?" Minato bertanya balik

"Ya, pulpen merah. Seekor makhluk berbulu dengan mata merah sudah mengambilnya." jelas Akinari

"Tidak," Minato menggeleng

"Baiklah, terimakasih,"

.

_Sang anjing menepati janjinya_

_Ia kembali, membawa bantuan bagi sang kura-kura_

_Senyum tulus tersungging_

_Kita teman, kan?_

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Minato kembali ke Kuil Naganaki. Sebuah pulpen merah berada di saku jaketnya.

"Ah, rupanya kau. Ada apa?" tanya Akinari

"Apa ini pulpenmu?" tanya Minato. Ia menyodorkan sebuah pulpen merah yang semula berada di saku jaketnya

"Ah ya, itu pulpenku!" Akinari sedikit terkejut, "Terimakasih."

"Kembali," Minato mengangguk singkat

"Namaku Kamiki Akinari."

"Arisato Minato,"

Ya, dari sanalah semuanya berawal.

.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Yeey! Akhirnya selesai juga…. Hahahaha garing abis! Ga jelas pula! Ini ide yang muncul tiba-tiba looh… Sebenernya sih udah rada lama ada di komputer, tapi ga selesai-selesai. Akhirnya berhasil aku selesai-in juga.**


End file.
